I Wish I Could Cry Part 2
by Naramixx
Summary: The second part of the story where Near walks into Mello's room and stays there for the rest of the day. Haha


_Oh my god. I am such a lazy ass, you guys. Sorry for taking FOREVER on the second part.  
It's just I've been so busy I haven't got the time. I am so sorry. Well here you have it.  
Sorry again! xD_

Enjoy!

The room was quiet. No one knew what to say or do. Emotions were hidden.  
Near sighed and twirled his hair. He opened his mouth to say something, but it slipped away. Mello was sitting in the bed, with his back facing Near.  
Near was nervous, but he went to sit on the bed with his back facing Mello's.

Mello was surprised first, and wanted to turn his head, but he decided not to.  
Even more surprised by Mello accepting this, Near approached his hand towards Mello's.  
When Near's hand finally touched Mello's, his heart almost skipped a beat. What would Mello do? Would he pull away instantly or would he do absolutely nothing?

Their hands touched. Mello didn't look at them at all. He kept staring at the roof, as there was something there. But it wasn't. Near was twirling his hair, looking at the floor.

Mello looked at their hands, and pushed out a small smile.

"It's weird, actually. I feel so comfortable around Near. The one that I know I hate so intense understands me. I promised myself that I would not show any weakness around this boy.  
The feeling that hits me in Nears presence is always unexplainable. I would never picture myself in a situation like this; with the boy I hate the most. Why is it like this? I don't know.  
But I do know one thing. This feeling right here. It feels good. It feels good having someone who understands you, in the strangest ways.  
I can feel tears falling from my cheeks, but it feels good when you have someone to share it with."

Mello sighed and his thoughts continued to fly around his head.

"I know why Near is here. Why he was seeking my presence. But at the same time...I don't.  
I know I am not only watching Near. I can feel his eyes looking at me sometimes when I think I am alone. Crying.  
He watches me as I squeeze his hand tight...if I only knew what strange thoughts that are crossing his little mind right now..."

Mello turns around. He is now facing Near. He can see his calm expression.  
It was a precious moment. They were both gazing into each other's eyes.  
Mello felt more tears coming, tough he wanted to keep them in, he couldn't.

Tears were flowing from his Mello's cheeks. Mello did not try to hide his face in his hands, or try to turn around. He was still looking into Nears eyes. Near slowly lifted his arm and wiped Mello's tears away.  
"It's okay to cry" He said. "I also miss him. I'm trying to understand."

"Then why aren't you crying! Where is your tears Near!"

Those words were thoughts in Mello's head. He was not supposed to say them out loud.  
But he did, and he saw Near's reaction. His eyes became slightly wider.  
Mello wanted to put his hands over his mouth. But it was too late. It didn't matter now.  
He had already said it, so why should he pretend like he never did?

"I....I...."  
Near was having trouble saying something. He looked away.  
"Perfect Near does not have the answer for something?" Mello pretended to be shocked.

He wasn't facing Nears eyes any longer. He was now facing his back.  
"...It's okay" Mello said.  
Near turned around, so his face was turning Mello's again. He sighed.  
"I do have feelings" he said. "I feel sadness, I feel anger and I feel jealousy. The one thing I don't feel is the tears falling from my cheeks."

"Crying is a natural thing, Near." Mello said. "Everyone cries now and then. It's doesn't always have to be because they are sad. They can be happy. They can be hurt, or even angry."  
Near looked away.

"How does it feel?"

Mello's eyes became wider.

"How does it feel to cry, Mello? Do you feel well after crying? Do you feel embarrassed crying in front of people?...in front of me?"  
Mello smiled. "No, Near" he said. "I am not embarrassed. And I am getting sick of all of your questions"  
Near twirled his hair and looked down. What could he possibly say to make Mello explain how it is to cry?

Mello figured out that Nears questions was going nowhere. He knew Near wanted to feel something. Something different. So he slowly moved himself closer, and kissed him.

Near defiantly felt something. It was not sadness, and was neither fear. He didn't know what to feel or do, so he slowly closed his eyes.  
Mello pushed Near down on his back and continued kissing him passionate.

A few seconds into the kiss, Mello slowly started using his tongue. Something Near was not prepared for, but Mello continued. Near wrapped his arms around Mello's neck and let his hands slide trough his silky blonde hair.

Mello knew he had gotten emotions out of him, but as usual, Mello gets carried away and continues. He slowly slides his hand under Nears shirt.

Near's breathing changed. He opened his eyes halfway. He was waiting for Mello to make his next move.

But he didn't. Mello stopped and looked at Near, who still almost had his eyes closed.  
He got up from the bed and sat at the bedside. He sighed.

"It's a normal thing. Everyone does it. No matter what feeling it is related to."

Mello walked towards the door and opened it. He hesitated a bit and looked at Near, but quickly went out of the door.

Near got up from the bed as well, still a bit confused.

But the confusion didn't last long.  
He smiled to himself as he felt a small, warm tear falling from his cheek.

_Have any of you noticed that I keep switching from past to present? If you think that's annoying or confusing, please tell me! _


End file.
